In 3-dimensional (3D) imaging, a 2-dimensional (2D) images; or video frames may be convened to 3D stereo images or videos for presentation to a user. The 3D stereo images or video (typically, a left image or video and a right image or video) may be presented for a user who may experience a 3D effect from the images. With the recent development and commercialization of various 3D stereo displays on televisions, monitors, smart phones, and tablet devices, the demand for stereo 3D content is increasing. 2D to 3D conversion technology is highly sought after by contest producers and consumers alike to convert existing 2D images and videos to 3D for more vivid visualization and entertainment.
In general, there may be three main categories of 2D to 3D conversion technology; manual, semi-automatic, and automatic. A, manual process typically involves human operators and artists examining an image or each frame of a video sequence and assigning depth values for those images or frames. Such processes are expensive in terms of human labor cost and processing time. A semi-automatic technology typically utilises automated elements such as computer software, or hardware devices to create 3D imagery with the aid of human operators that may guide or correct the operations. Such processes are less expensive and faster than the manual process, but am still typically unsuitable for applications outside of movie and broadcasting studios or the like. Unlike manual or semi-automatic technologies that require human intervention during the conversion process, automatic conversion may provide simple and efficient processes that rely solely on hardware and/or software for the 2D to 3D conversion.
Since there is a broad demand for automatic, real-time conversion of 2D images and video to 3D images and video. Is may be desirable to snake the conversion more accurate and reliable.